He Gets That From You
by Mystical Topaz
Summary: What would happen if Edward left Bella again? What's up with Jake & a vampire girl who swears she knew him when she was a kid,in 1910? Will Angela & Ben finally find out about magical creatures? M to be safe. I don't own the Twilight characters. R&R!
1. Gone Again

Chapter 1~ Gone…Again

Bella's P.O.V.

I had a bad feeling as I drove to the Cullen's house. I haven't seen or heard from any of them for a couple of days, not even visits in the middle of the night. I haven't been able to sleep since Sunday when I last saw Edward, he had been acting different

"It's because I haven't hunting in a while" he said when I had asked him about it. I had stupidly accepted that answer even though his eyes were light topaz from the recent hunt.

When I pulled up to the house there were no cars in the garage and no one came out to greet me. I ran into the house as fast as I could without falling. There was no one there. As I ran up to Edward's room all I could think was 'No this is not happening! Not again! They promised they wouldn't do this to me again!'

When I got to Edward's room I nearly fainted in the doorway, the room was bare except for our bed and the note addressed to me lying on top of the bed. I don't know how I was able to do it, but I walked over to the bed and picked up the note.

It read:

Dear Bella,

I'm very sorry but we had to go, we stayed for too long. Where we are going you aren't welcome. We don't have feelings for you anymore. I hope you will forget about us and I hope you find your other half as it was never and could never be me.

Edward

P.S. Don't come looking for us, you will never find us. Also, don't do anything stupid, for Charlie's sake.

'I can't believe he left me again!' was my only thought as I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I was done I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to drive home like this, and that I needed to see Jake. So I called Jake on the phone _he _got me for emergencies.

"Hello?" a sleepy Jake answered after it rang for a couple of minutes.

"Jake?" I cried as the tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"Bella! Are you ok?" He was fully awake now.

"Can you come to the Cullen's house…in wolf form?"

"I don't know, the treaty…?" he questioned.

"They're gone, they left me again" I was bawling so hard I don't know how he understood me

"Don't move!" he growled out between clenched teeth. Then I heard a ripping sound and a growling before the phone went dead.

By the time I slowly made it out of _his_ room and down the stairs Jake was bursting through the door still in wolf form. As soon as he saw me he walked back outside to change back. When he came back he ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug ever as he carried me over to my truck.

"I'm so sorry, Bells"

"So am I" I jumped at the sound of the second voice, looking towards where it came from I saw it was Seth leaning up against my truck.

"Hey Seth, hey Jake" I was calming down a little now that Jake was here. "Thanks so much for coming. I know it's hard for you to be here, with the smell and everything."

"No problem, Bells" Jake said as he use his thumbs to wiped the last couple of tears of my face.

Jake drove me back to his house with Seth sitting in the bed of the truck. The ride was going fine, until the song 'No Air' came on the radio. I started bawling again, this was our song.

"Jake…pullover!" I was out of the car before it even fully stopped. I was throwing up again. This was not just because I was crying, Jake had to pullover for me again before we made it to his house.

"Are you ok?" Jake and Seth questioned as I got in the truck the second time. They were obviously worried about me.

"I don't know guys, I don't know"

"Bella? You don't look too well" Rachael, Jake's sister said as soon as I walked in the door.

"I'm not feeling too well either. I keep throwing up. I think it's from crying so hard. I just found out the Cullen's left me again."

She gave me a sympathetic look and a hug as I thought I heard Jake muttering something about those 'stupid fucking leaches' getting it if the every showed there face in this state again.

Rachael then told Jake and Seth to leave; Sam wanted to see both of them. They finally agreed after she promised them she would look after me, and I promised them I was fine here with her. As they walked out the door she pulled me into Jake's room and sat me down on his bed, sitting next to me and pulling my hands into hers on her lap.

"Bella? There was another reason I had them leave, I wanted to ask you something without them hearing."

"Yes?"

"Um…well, don't feel uncomfortable, but…did you and Edward…you know…?" she looked uncomfortable, praying that I would get what she was trying to say so she wouldn't have to say it out loud.

I was blushing so hard "um…yes, once about 3 weeks ago. Why?" there was a pause, she couldn't look at me. "Wait…you don't think that…but I can't be! He's a vampire!"

"I don't know how but I believe it's true. It would explain you being sick, its morning sickness." There was an awkward pause as she let this sink in. "If you would like Bella, I will take you to the doctor"

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. I gave her the keys to my truck and we left. As we started driving all I could think was 'oh my god, I might be pregnant and the father won't be here' I knew I was going to need to tell Jake, so I decided sooner was better than later. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bells! You're on speaker." There was a chorus of hey and hellos and one "Yo vamp girl!" obviously from Embry that almost made me smile and earned him an audible slap followed by an accusing "hey!"

"Hey guys! Jake could you please take me off speaker, its important."

"ok…you're off. So what's up?"

"Rachael thinks she figured out what's wrong with me, so we are headed to the doctor."

"ok so what's wrong? Stomach virus or something like that?"

"um…well…she thinks, well we both think I might be…pregnant" I whispered the last word. There was a pause, complete silence on the other side, then

"WHAT? If they ever come back I'm going to personally kill him!" there was more ranting and growling and Sam screaming at him to get outside before the sound of a door slamming open and him phasing.

"Hey" Seth must have gotten the phone from Jake before he phased "so did you find out what's wrong?" he was so innocent.

"You didn't hear?"

"No, and Sam wants to let Jake cool down, so we can't ask him. Is it the reason why Jake flipped out? You're on speaker."

"Um…yes…Seth…everybody…I might be…pregnant." As soon as I said that everyone started talking at once until Sam yelled for everyone to be quiet.

"Bella, is it_ his_?" Sam said through clenched teeth putting so much hatred into 'his', this shocked me as I never thought Sam cared much for me.

"Yes, but I have to go now. We are at the hospital. When Jake gets back please tell him to come and meet us here, you guys can come too."

"We'll be there, don't worry Bella" Emily said before I hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Good, bad, boring? What? Please leave comments! The more comments the sooner I will update. Flames are accepted, but please leave a reason so I can try and fix it in the future chapters!<strong>

**~MysticalTopaz **


	2. BIG Surprise

Chapter 2-BIG Surprise

Bella's P.O.V.

Before we were even called in, the pack was there. "Did you go in yet" Jake asked

"No"

"Can I come in with you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need to hold someone's hand I won't break" everyone except Rachael laughed, as she had already been subjected to my grip and knew I wasn't joking.

"Bella Swan" the receptionist called

"Let's get this over with" Jake, Rachael, and I went in. the nurse took my blood. When the doctor finally came in Jake started growling, and looking at the doctor I understood why, it was Carlisle.

"Bella let me explain. Alice had a vision that if another doctor saw your blood they would run tests on you because, yes you are pregnant. Also, no Edward doesn't know I'm here or of you."

"Why would the run tests?" Rachael asked

"Her blood is different, it's hard to explain."

"Thanks Carlisle. So the note was wrong, you do have feelings for me?" I said hopefully

He paused "Bella, no offence but only I do, Alice told me to come back to protect our secret. If anyone found out about the baby they would find out about all of us."

"Ok, thanks for telling me the truth and please don't tell anyone." I replied dismayed

"I won't. I'll be back in about 4 months to check up" he wrote down his number and gave it to me "call if anything is wrong. This is a separate phone no one knows about. Call anytime, ok?"

I nodded as we got up and left, I was still in shock over the fact I was pregnant.

"So what happened?" the pack asked as soon as we got to the waiting room. I didn't say anything, just stood there staring at the floor.

"Rachael, why do you stink?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dr. Fang came because Bella is pregnant and something is different with her blood"

"Congrats Bella, but sorry it had to be his" was voiced throughout the pack, they know not to use his name.

All I could do was nod as we all headed to the parking lot, when a sudden thought made me stop in my tracks and the pack look at me questioningly. "How am I going to tell Charlie?"

"We will all come with you" Sam said, once again shocking me with his kindness.

When we got to the house Charlie wasn't there. There was a note that said he went to go get chips for the game and he will be back soon. The guys were hungry, as usual, so Jake decided to order pizza.

When Charlie finally got home, he was surprised to see all of us there. "Are you throwing a party Bella?" He asked somewhat jokingly. I looked around, it did seem a lot like a party, especially as the guys had been getting loud and rowdy but froze as soon as my dad walked in the door.

"Um…no, they are here for support" I said as casually as I could

"Support for what?

"Sit down dad; I have something to tell you, it's important." He looked confused but sat on the sofa "dad, first, the Cullens left again." he kept a straight face but I could tell he was bouncing with glee on the inside.

"What's the second thing?" he was suspicious

"Dad, I'm…pregnant" I cringed, waiting for the screaming

"WHAT? IS IT EDWARD'S?" I winced at the sound of his name

"Yes" I barely whispered but I know he heard me as he started screaming so fast all I heard was "you're out!" I started crying so hard, Jake just picked me up, carrying me to the door as he shouted that we will be back tomorrow for my things. As we walked out I heard my dad shout after us "you are calling your mother!" that made me cry harder. Jake walked me to my truck and sat me in the passenger seat.

"What am I going to do Jake?"

"You are staying with me of course!"

"But there's no room, Rachael is already sleeping on the sofa" I reasoned

"You would sleep in my bed and I would sleep on the floor in my room, and you're not refusing" I was quite for the rest of the ride to Emily's house.

"Jake come for a walk with me" we left before even going into the house. We walked to our log on the beach before I said anything. "Jake I'm going to have to go before Carlisle comes back"

"What? Fine I'm going with you!"

"You can't leave the pack!"

"Yes I can. I just need to talk to Sam. In fact, stay here, I'll go get him now" before I could object he was gone. Jake wasn't even gone a minute and there was the sound of twigs breaking behind me.

**So how was it? Please just hit that button that says review and leave a comment! You know you want to!**

**~Mystical Topaz**


	3. Where Is Jake When You Need Him?

Chapter 3- Where is Jake When You Need Him?

Bella's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be on the beach at night alone, Bella" it was Mike and Tyler.<p>

"Hey, you startled me and I wasn't my friend will be right back" they were obviously drunk. They came and sat next to me, one on each side.

"Hey Bella, can I get a kiss?" Mike had an excited Alice face on

"Me too!" so did Tyler

"No, I have to go" I started getting up. Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me back down

"give us a kiss and you can go" now they each have an arm

"no, let me go!" I screamed at Mike. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Mike and Tyler kneeing over me. I screamed louder. They took turns holding me down kissing me. Then I heard a growl. They looked above me, but I guess they didn't see anything because they looked back down and kept trying to kiss me. I got one of my hands free and slapped Mike on the face, he slapped me back, muttering "bitch!" Then there was another growl, this time behind them. Mike and Tyler went flying above me; Jake and Sam were there in wolf form. Sam was above me growling at Mike and Tyler who were now lying in the water. Jake nudged me then looked at his back. I got the sense that he wanted me to ride on his back. As I got on I saw Mike get up and slap Tyler. They both looked towards me and said "what the hell!" then they passed out or fainted, I couldn't tell. We were heading down the beach. We stopped by the cliff. This time Jake stayed while Sam changed, then he changed.

"Are you ok, Bells?" he was running back almost instantly

"Yeah they didn't hurt me. Mike just slapped me and they tried to kiss me a couple of times"

"You knew them?" Sam was surprised

"I used to go to school with them" I looked at Jake and gave him the 'go ahead' look.

"Sam, the reason I brought you out here is to ask permission to leave the pack to go with Bella when she has to go." he said casually like he was asking about the weather.

"Why do you have to leave Bella?" Sam sounded upset

"I can't be here when Carlisle comes back in 4 months and there is no way I can stay here with a vampire baby! I'm really thankful for everything the pack has done for me, but I couldn't do that to you and the pack. Plus we don't even know what to expect!"

"Ok. You can go in 3 ½ months that should be enough time for yours and Jake's scent to fade away. But we get to come visit you and you have to come visit us every once in a while." he said calmly

"Thanks Sam" Jake gave him a manly hug

"Yeah, thanks. We should get back"

At the house, I started falling asleep so Jake, Rachael, and I left. The song on the radio was 'Bleeding Love.' I tried to not cry but it was hard. I had to turn off the radio. It was then that I started blocking my head from _him_. It was going to take some time but I'm going to try not crying for him anymore.

Billy was fine with me staying. Apparently, Charlie called him. That night I couldn't fall asleep, not unusual for me, so I had Jake sleep next to me. I fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down with me.

"Bella, wake up!" Rachael was shaking my arm. I sat up and a tray was placed on my lap. "Breakfast time!"

"Thanks, I'll be right back though" I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I came out the tray was in the kitchen and Rachael was upset. "What's wrong, Rachael?"

"I didn't think my cooking was that bad!"

"Aw, Rachael! It's the morning sickness! I swear!"

"I'm sorry. I just get so moody when it comes to my cooking."

"You shouldn't be talking about being moody, I'm the pregnant one!" I gave her a hug and went to go eat. "So where's Jake?'

"He went to talk to Sam about some more conditions. That's all he would tell me."

"Oh, ok." I was slightly worried. "Rachael, I want you to be the next person to find out. Jake and I are leaving in about 3 ½ months. I won't be able to stay here with a vampire baby and I can't see Carlisle again."

"Just as long as we talk and see each other a lot." She seems really ok with it.

"deal." We laughed. Jake came home an hour later. "Jake will you take me back to Charlie's now so I can get the rest of my things?"

"Sure" when we got in the truck he started talking. "Sam gave me some more conditions. I have to visit at least once a month, unless absolutely impossible, and I have to check in every Saturday night around 5 p.m., La Push time." It sounded like he wanted to say more

"Is that it?" I was curious

"Well, as much as he wants you here, Sam says you aren't allowed to go in Forks or La Push until you and the baby can control yourselves. Sam thinks the baby will change you."

When we got to Charlie's house his cruiser wasn't in the driveway. There was a note on my bedroom door. It said:

Bella,

I'm sorry about last night. Now that I had time to cool down and think about it, I realized I was being unreasonable. You can come back home. Please don't stay mad at me forever.

Dad

"Are you going to move back?" Jake sounded upset

"No, I can't move back then all of a sudden move out again in 3 ½ months with no explanation." Then I remembered the last thing he said last night. I must have had a horrified look on my face because Jake grabbed my arm.

"Are you ok, Bella? You look like you just saw the red-headed leach." I knew I am scared but I am not petrified, or at least not as petrified as I would be if I had to face Victoria again.

"If I start bawling or you hear yelling through the phone, hang up for me, please!" he looked confused but nodded. I got out my cell phone and called the familiar number.

"Hello?" the memorable voice on the other side of the phone answered.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Horrible? Ok? The best story you have ever read? What? Just leave me reviews! Also if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, please let me know.<strong> Hopefully, I will have the<strong> next chapter up within the next week, but I need reviews!**

**~Mystical Topaz**


	4. Who's There?

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I probably won't be able to update that often. School started up and things are going to get hectic. I will try to update at least once a week, but if I don't please don't kill me! and please review!**

**~Mystical Topaz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Who's There?<br>Bella's P.O.V.

"Hi, Mom. I need to tell you something" I was so nervous. I did basically the only thing she always told me was wrong.

"What is it, baby?' she said in that motherly tone.

"Well, I'm…pregnant…with Edward's baby…and he left me again, he doesn't even know." I said everything in almost a whisper and the last part as fast as I could.

"Bella, I'm so sorry and congratulations!" she sounded truly happy

"Aren't you mad at me? I'm pregnant with the baby of somebody who left me twice and I'm only 18, how are you not mad at me?"

"I'm mad at him, but not you. I know you will be a better mom than I was."

"You are the best mom in the world! And you at least had dad in the beginning and occasionally later."

"Yes, but you have me, dad, Phil, and your friends." She was right, I had a lot of people but not dad.

"I don't have dad, he kicked me out when he found out. Right now I'm staying with the Blacks"

"I'm going to give your father an earful! He shouldn't have done that!" I didn't think she would be that mad at Charlie.

"It's ok, mom. You don't have to. He left me a note saying I can move back in, but I don't think I will. Jake has been great. He is even going to help me raise the baby!" Jake stopped and came over to me. He didn't have to say it but I knew he would always be there for me. "Mom, I have to go now, I'm getting the rest of my things from dad's house"

"Ok honey, but you will come see me once the baby is born, right?" I would go see her once we are both under control.

"Yeah mom, I will. I love you, so much. Bye!"

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye!" I hung up

"She took it well, I'm guessing." Jake was finishing getting the clothes from my closet.

"Yeah, a lot better than I expected." I was really shocked. "Can we go pick someone up then go on a hike when we are done here?" I wanted to show someone my favorite place.

"Sure, sure. Where to?"

"You will see."

Before we left I wrote Charlie a note saying that I called mom and she wasn't mad at me. She was mad at him for kicking me out and I would not be moving back in, then we left.

I told Jake where to go; when we got there Jake came around and opened my door. Before we even got to the door I was tackled!

"Bella! OMG! I can't believe you're here! Ben get out here! Its Bella!" Angela was squeezing me so hard.

"Can't…breath…Ang!" I said as Ben came from around back.

"Sorry! So what are you doing here? And where is Edward?" she said looking over my shoulder "And who is that?"

"That is Jake, he lives on La Push, as for the other questions, come with us for a hike and I'll tell you."

"Ok, just let me get my boots" she ran into the house with Ben right behind her.

When they came back out I told Jake and Ben to ride in the bed while I drove and Angela sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going Bella?" This was like the 10th time Jake asked, I swear he was like a little kid on a long trip.

"You will see when we get there!"

"So, Bella, what happened to Edward?" Angela asked and I saw Ben leaning closer to the window so he could hear.

"Well…he um, left me again."

"I'm so sorry Bella!" They both said

As we parked on the dirt road by the trail I saw recognition in Jake's eyes as he realized where we were.

"Where are we going Bella?" Angela asked as I started heading towards the forest, away from the trail.

"To a special place, I have some good news to tell you." Then I whispered to Jake, who had come up next to me "Do you know where to go from here?" he nodded his head. "Then please lead."

When we finally got to the clearing Angela and Ben stood in awe.

"_He_ showed it to me. Now for my news, I'm…" I froze as I saw Jake straighten up and his head snapped to the side, then I heard a load roar.

"Mountain lion and its close"

Before any of us could react we heard Ben, who was still by the edge where we were more into the clearing, scream. THE MOUNTAIN LION ATTACKED HIM!

"Ben!" Angela went to rush for him but I held her back. There was a growl and a crash. We looked to see the mountain lion that had been thrown off Ben run away, as wolf Jake stood protectively over Ben. We ran over there, Angela looked afraid of Jake, until I gave him a hug. Then she was just confused.

"Ang, its Jake, he is a werewolf." She looked unsure but then worry for Ben rush over her. We rushed over to Ben, he was bleeding pretty bad and he was unconscious.

Suddenly Jake growled again. "What is it Jake?" I asked Angela tried to stop Ben from bleeding. He came over and nudged my stomach. "They're here?" he shook his head no. "Leaches?" he wolf laughed and nodded. "Are they harmful? Bark for how many there are." He barked six times. Crap! "Call for back up! Are they dangerous?" He seemed to shrug. I knelt by Angela and started to help her.

"What is happening, Bella?" Angela seemed so scared.

"Vampires are coming. Jake called for the rest of his werewolf pack, we should be safe." She was now petrified. "I need to go talk to Jake, stay here and keep pressure on the wounds." I walked over to Jake and started petting him. "Jake I need you to do me a favor. If I call you off, please back up, and could you tell the pack the same?" he nodded. "They might be able to help."

Then there was howling behind us. Angela jumped when Quil and Seth burst through the trees and ran straight at me in wolf form.

"Bella! Watch out!" Angela screamed they froze and turned. Jake must have told them it's alright because they turned back around and talked me as the rest of the pack came out of the woods.

Angela screamed again. "Stop guys, get off." I told the boys, and they immediately did what I said. I ran over to Angela who grabbed me checking to make sure I was alright, she was crying.

"It's ok Ang. This is the pack, they would never hurt me. Especially when they know I'm pregnant!" I basically yelled the last part at them. Seth and Quil whimpered apologetically.

Then they were suddenly in a circle around us, all facing the same way. I knew they were coming and I knew why, it was because Ben was slowly bleeding to death!


	5. Saving Ben

Chapter 5- Saving Ben

Bella's P.O.V.

"Angela, please do me a favor, stay down and close to Seth," I put my hand on Seth's head so she knew which one he is. "Ok?" she just nodded and got over by Seth. Then they came into view. One of them looked at me and I knew.

"Jacob, back down!" he did, as did the rest of the pack but they stayed in formation. I walked out of the circle and Jake followed.

"I know what you are and I know you guys are vegetarians." a woman stepped forward.

"How do you know this?"

"I will explain later, can you help my friend?" I moved my hands o show the pack to make an opening.

"That is what we smelt. Sure I will help." she followed me.

"You're not afraid of the wolves?"

"No, why? They don't like us? The ones by our house won't attack unless we hunt humans. So what happened to him?" she said referring to Ben.

"Mountain lion. I will explain everything later."

"I am going to have to change him." the wolves signed them that it was ok.

"Ang, it's the only way to save him, you will see him again, it is ok."

"Yeah, just don't let him die, Bella"

"Whatever you need to do" the woman nodded then bit him and came right out.

"You have really good control"

"Thanks, Bella was it?"

"Yeah" at this point the others came closer. Jake growled.

"That one says back up Bella." another girl said pointing to Jake.

"You read minds?"

"Yeah" she seemed surprised.

"Do you know somewhere we can stay until he is changed?" the first woman asked.

"Yes, Angela come here." we walked over to Jake. "Can you carry us?"

He nodded and we climbed onto his back. "Follow us" she picked up Ben and we headed towards the Cullen's house.

"Mom, I smell other vampires!" the youngest boy said

"Don't worry they're no longer here, we are going to their old house."

"Wont they smell us when they get back?" the youngest boy asked. I really had to get their names.

"They may never come back" I was starting to cry. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me, so one of them was an empath. When we got to the house Ben's screaming got really loud. I lead the woman carrying Ben and the oldest son to Edward's room, but I wouldn't go in. I left before Ben was on the bed. Of course, I started to fall down the steps, suddenly wishing Edward was there to catch me. Before I could hit the ground however, I felt arms go around me.

"Are you ok?" the oldest boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I trip a lot." Then there was a growl from downstairs. "Chill guys, I'm fine!" when we got downstairs Sam, Seth, and Quil were in human form but Jake wasn't here. Sam saw that I was looking for Jake.

"He went home for something." I nodded. The boy left my side and Quil and Seth tackled me again.

"Ok." The woman said as she walked down the stairs. "so please explain" then Jake walked in, I decided it would be better if we were comfortable, so I lead everyone to the living room.

Once everyone was settled in I started "what do you guys want to know first?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please review! You know you want to! Just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to try to continue updating weekly but school has started picking up and now Fridays and Saturdays my sister has band stuff that I need to go to :( so if I miss a week please don't kill me, as i will try extra hard to update before the next week.<strong>

**~Mystical Topaz**


	6. The Lautners

**Hey guys, I sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but school took up most of my time and sleep took up the rest. But now its Christmas break and I have time! Yay! So I figured I would give you guys a Christmas present. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will try to post at least one more before the new year. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate just have a safe and happy holiday and a happy new year!**

**~Mystic**

**P.S. Please give me a present in return a leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- The Lautners<p>

B.P.O.V.

The wolves and I shared the sofa, they shared the other seats, Angela had wondered up to Ben.

"How do you know what we are and that we are vegetarians?' the oldest guy asked.

"I know because I am…I was in love with a vampire and his family all had topaz eyes because they drank animal blood."

"Why did they leave?" the mind reader questioned

"I'm not exactly sure. It was probably because my boyfriend wouldn't change me."

"Why am I getting mixed emotions from you?" the other girl asked

"So you are the one who can control emotions, I felt you before. It's probably because I'm pregnant" Jake gave me a hug. He knew this was hard for me.

"Congrats" the mother figure said to Jake

"Its not mine" he stated calmly.

"No, he is my best friend. It's my ex-boyfriend's" they gasped

Just then Ang came downstairs, I got up and went over to her. "Are you going to be ok, Ang?"

"Yeah…Bella, can I stay with you? I can't go home!" she looked like she was about to break down, again.

"I'm not home, I'm living with Jake. Charlie kicked me out." I explained remorsefully.

"Its fine, Bella, she can come stay" Jake said without a moment's hesitation. I gave him a questioning look. He just nodded, so I dropped it. We went and sat back down on the couch, Angela sat next to me, as Jake was the only one gentlemanly enough to give up his spot to her. He came and sat on the floor in front of me, leaning back against my legs. As soon as we were all settled the questioning continued.

"What did you mean when you asked if I was afraid of the wolves?" the mother figure asked. _I really need to find out their names._

"Well, I didn't know you had wolves by you, or had even dealt with them before, and the Cullens, the vampires that lived here before, and the wolves were only nice or worked together when they had a common goal, like keeping the people in town safe, or keeping this world a secret. Jake would probably agree, if one of you had made a wrong move, like showing you were hungry or not in control, they would have attacked." They seemed ok with it. "Now, I have some questions for you"

"Go ahead"

"Who are you exactly?" they went through their names. The 'Mom' is Evelyn, the 'Dad' is Nathanial or Nate for short, Felicia is the mind reader, the empath is Gillian, the oldest boy is Tristan, and Dylan is the youngest boy. They are the Lautners.

"Where are you from?"

"We live in Canada, not far from here. But we came to the mountains to hunt. Tristan likes mountain lions. We were chasing one when we smelt the blood" My phone rang.

"Excuse me" I walked into the other room, Jake followed. It was Rachael. "Hey Rach, What's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to know where you are and see if the pack was up for a BBQ, cause if so I need to start cooking now."

"Let me ask them" I said into the phone, then yelled into the other room "Hey guys, BBQ at Jake's, yes or no?" Everyone either yelled yes or howled. Turning back to the phone "yeah, they're up for it. We'll be leaving soon" we said bye and I hung up. "Sorry about that" I said to the Lautners when we got back to the living room.

"It's ok"

"We should probably get going. We'll come back over tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Yeah that would be fine" Felicia said. I looked over at her and she looked really confused and annoyed

"You can't read my mind can you?"

"No! It's incredibly frustrating!" she exclaimed

"Neither could my ex-boyfriend" they all walked us outside. The wolves never left me alone with them.

"One more question before you leave. Why are they so protective of you?" Gillian asked. She must have felt their emotions.

"Probably because I'm like family to they and they know my blood smells sweeter than normal human blood does."

"Yeah it is the sweetest I've ever smelt" Nate responded.

As the wolves were taking turns changing, I walked over to Angela "I know this is a lot to take in but I will explain everything when we get to Jake's house." She just nodded. Heading back to Jake's house Angela rode on Jake's back, while I rode on Quil's think about how to explain all of this to Ang.


End file.
